1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of dispensers for dispensing the contents from cans having an aerosol spray nozzle. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of dispensers for dispensing shaving cream or other aerosol dispensed products from cans having different heights and diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, devices for dispensing the contents from cans having an aerosol spray nozzle are known in the prior art.
The following seven (7) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U. S. Pat. No. 2,948,308 issued to Regina on Aug. 9, 1960 for "Dispensing Of Pressurized Material" (hereafter the "Regina Patent"); PA1 2. U. S. Pat. No. 3,032,081 issued to La Cotta on May 1, 1962 for "Dispensing Apparatus" hereafter the "La Cotta Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,065 issued to Gross on Aug. 6, 1963 for "Holder For Pressurized Toothpaste Dispenser" (hereafter the "Gross Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,613 issued to Palmer et al. on Nov. 30, 1965 for "Remote Control Holder And Actuator" (hereafter the "Palmer Patent"); PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,338 issued to Cheng et al. on Sep. 5, 1978 for "Wall Mounted Actuator For Aerosol Can" (hereafter the "Cheng Patent"); PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,083 issued to Gutierrez on Dec. 6, 1988 for "Aerosol Operating Device" (hereafter the "Gutierrez Patent"); and PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,051 issued to Wells on May 21, 1996 for "Adaptive Holder Extension Handle And Toothbrush Guide For A Toothpaste Dispenser" (hereafter the "Wells Patent").
The Regina Patent discloses an apparatus for dispensing pressurized material. The device contains a vertically adjustable base and a vertical unit that can be pressed down to dispense material. While accommodating cans of different heights, the device does not easily adapt to accommodate cans with different diameters and is not a device which can be easily mounted to a wall or a shower stall for easy access and use.
The La Cotta Patent discloses an apparatus that is arranged to be mounted fixedly on a wall, and that includes means automatically operable to apply toothpaste to a toothbrush brought into contact with the device.
The Gross Patent discloses a holder for a pressurized toothpaste dispenser. The device includes a handle equipped with a lever which can actuate the can so that its contents are spent. The device does not include means to accommodate cans of different heights or different diameters.
The Palmer Patent discloses a remote control holder and actuator. The container can be supported by a flange which is adjustable in height to accommodate different sized cans. The device also includes a horizontal lever attached by a pivot pin and placed to activate the can. However, the device is cumbersome and the user has to pull on a cord to be able to dispense contents from the can.
The Cheng Patent discloses a wall mountable holder to dispense the contents of an aerosol can.
The Gutierrez Patent discloses an aerosol actuator which employs an outer box-like housing, can be mounted on a door or the like and has an inner space divided by an internal horizontal wall with a wide semicircular notch into which an aerosol container neck fits.
The Wells Patent discloses an adaptive pump-style dispenser including a holder base and at least two converging side rails slanted from top to bottom and connected to the holder base.
While the prior art discloses numerous variations on dispensing units, none of the prior art patents disclose dispensers for dispensing shaving cream or other aerosol dispensed products from cans having different heights and diameters. There is a significant need in the marketplace for such a device which can be easily mounted on a wall or retained on a counter for easy dispensing of the can's contents through the use of only one hand.